


Bruised

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bruised

You shook your head at Pete as he laced up his boots for his match against Jimmy.

“I can’t believe you let him talk you into this,” you sighed.

“What else was I supposed to do?” he asked, straightening up on the bench. “I couldn’t just let ‘im think he’s gonna walk all ova me.”

“No, but a fucking No DQ match? That’s exactly what he wanted! That’s what he’s good at!”

“I can 'andle it babe,” he said, standing up. “Don’t worry bout it.”

“Don’t worry about it? How can I not worry, Pete? It’s a fucking match against Jimmy fucking Havoc!”

“Ya think I can’t 'andle it?” he asked, tilting his head to look at you.

“I never said that. Don’t try and twist my words. I’m just… I’m scared alright? Happy now?”

Pete softly pressed his lips against your forehead.

“I’ll be fine babe. I’ll 'ave the lads watchin’ my back,” he said as he walked out of the locker room.

You closed your eyes and sighed in defeat. You knew you couldn’t make him change his mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d decided to stay just behind the curtain to watch and you were thankful that so far Jimmy was actually keeping it as a fair match, no weapons. You saw The London Riots sneak out to ringside but Tyler and Trent had also seen him and stopped them getting too close.

While Tyler and Trent were busy with the Riots, Paul Robinson slithered through the crowd and started getting weapons out for Jimmy. Jimmy started using everything on Pete. You’d hidden behind the curtain further, but you could hear every blow.

Eventually you couldn’t take anymore and you stepped through the curtain. The crowd spotted you first and went insane. They all knew about your relationship with Pete, hell it was seriously obvious. You standing on the stage, and the crowds reaction, was just enough to get Jimmy’s attention. You flipped Jimmy off from your place on the stage, which was all Pete needed to sneak up behind him and roll him up.

You smirked as the ref counted to three and Pete retained his title. You could see Jimmy was fuming and that seemed to have made it even funnier in your eyes. Pete rolled out of the ring and stumbled up the aisle towards you. You stepped down the first two steps to help him up.

“It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a lot smaller than me,” he whispered jokingly in your ear, wrapping his arm around you.

“That’s why I stayed up here,” you chuckled. “Although I could probably still kick Paul’s ass.”

“Don’t even think it,” Pete warned, lightly resting his hand on your stomach as you helped him to the back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You frowned softly as you lightly traced your finger over the bruises and scratches on Pete’s chest as you laid in bed later that night.

“They look reall sore,” you frowned. “You want me to put anything on them?”

“Calm down. It looks a lot worse than it is,” he smiled softly.

“Promise?”

Pete slide his fingers between yours and kissed the back of your hand softly.

“I promise. Now, please will ya relax? It ain’t good for ya to get wound up,” he reminded you, bringing your joined hands to rest on your stomach. “Either of ya.”

“Then stop doing crazy shit,” you chuckled softly.

“I promise. No more. I gotta make sure the two of ya stay safe.”


End file.
